Healing Wounds
by mbradford395
Summary: Summary: One-Shot. Harry Potter visits his family to extend the invitation to his wedding. Mentioned Harry and Daphne.


_Summary: One-Shot. Harry Potter visits his family to extend the invitation to his wedding. _

_Tags: Alive!Potters, Neglected!Harry._

**_Rated T for language. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._**

A polite knock at the door was heard by the residents of the Cottage in Godric's Hollow. The red-haired woman stopped in her tracks with two plates levitated over her head. They had certainly not been expecting visitors, at least not after the party had already ended. Her husband nodded at the House Elf who was standing by the table. The elf squeaked and said,

"It's Master Harry!" She squealed and ran towards the door to open it.

Head Auror James Potter looked surprised at the sound of his eldest son's name being uttered with such delight by Trixy, their House Elf, but quickly collected himself. He had not heard a lot from his eldest after he had moved out of the House after he had graduated from Hogwarts nearly seven years ago. A decision he still didn't like with, but couldn't bring himself to dispute any of the arguments Harry had made.

Lily Potter was shocked. Her eldest son had returned! It had been so long since she had heard anything other than a few words with her son. He hadn't visited once in the past seven years, and their only meetings were brief and were only reduced to polite greetings and goodbyes.

The door opened and a tall man, in his early twenties stepped in. He wore blue jeans and brown dragonhide boots, a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket, he was not wearing his glasses which made them presume that he had either fixed his vision or had gotten contact lenses. His hair was tied into a top knot and he sported a fuzzy beard that gave him a very ruggedly handsome appearance.

He smiled, showing pearly white teeth, at the House Elf, who squealed again and hugged him around the waist. James speculated that he was probably a few inches taller than himself, which meant that he was an inch or two above the six feet mark.

"Master Harry!"

"Hello, Trixy, it's good to see you too." Harry smiled, his voice was deep and filled with warmth for the little elf.

"Trixy is glad to see you too, Master Harry! Trixy was very sad that Master Harry left." She wailed with a sniff, but her face had a happy smile. Harry looked slightly uncomfortable at the mention of him 'leaving', but smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry about that Trixy, but I did tell you in advance didn't I?" He asked softly. Lily gasped slightly, which went ignored by Harry. He had informed Trixy that he would be leaving beforehand? Even she didn't know about him leaving until the day he was!

"Master did. But I am glad to see you, Master Harry."

"You too, Trixy. But I'm afraid I didn't just come here for a casual visit." Harry replied. Lily and James deflated a bit. Of course, it was too much to hope that their son had returned to speak to them, just to catch up perhaps. But no, Harry was here for something, something important of the way he squared his broad shoulders and looked at them with a blank look was any indication.

"H-hello, Harry." Lily greeted softly, looking at him with sad eyes and a gentle smile.

"Hello, son." James' voice was just as soft, but he didn't stutter.

"Mother, father." Harry greeted them. There was no smile, no softness, but there was no hostility either. They were just... indifferent. That hurt both the elder Potters in their heart, but they knew that they had no one but themselves to blame.

"Take a seat, son. It's good to see you." James said, conjuring up a comfortable seat near the couch where his second son and his girlfriend were sitting, watching the conversation with interest. Harry paused for a second,

"Thank you." He muttered, walking over to the offered seat and sitting down serenely. He glanced over at his younger brother with indifference.

"Daniel." Harry greeted, before looking over at his girlfriend with more warmth than before, "Ginny. It's been a while." He said. Daniel smiled humorlessly while Ginny gave him a sad smile.

"I suppose it has, how have you been Harry?"

"Well, I guess. Can't complain, really." Harry replied wryly. Lily and James tentatively took a seat opposite him, on either side of Daniel and Ginny. Daniel sensed that the conversation would be hard on his mother, as he placed a hand on her own.

"So, while I'm very glad to see you, what brings you here?" James asked, figuring that there would be any sugar-coating around. Lily sniffed and tried to smile at him brightly.

"Where do you live, Harry? If you don't mind me asking." Lily asked softly. James gave her a look, which she ignored. Harry shrugged.

"It's okay, I live in a flat near the Ministry, I work there after all." He said.

Ah yes. Harry worked in his own Department, James remembered. His eldest son was an Unspeakable and if the rumors heading up the levels from the Department of Mysteries were any indication, Harry was in line to becoming the Head Unspeakable after Croaker retires, which he planned on doing soon.

Neither James nor Lily had never been more proud of their child, nor had they ever been so sad. Their child was extremely talented, but none of it was due to them. This talent was all self-made. Completely, without any help from anyone.

Harry sighed. This was going to be harder than he expected. This place had held a lot of memories. Memories that he'd rather forget. Summing up all of the courage he had, he looked at them with determination.

"Okay, there isn't any way around this, so I'll just be blunt, I'm getting married," Harry said bluntly and nearly cringed at the completely Gryffindor-ish actions.

The reactions were just about what he had expected. His father choked and his mother gasped, again. Daniel's eyes seemed to nearly pop out of their sockets while Ginny squealed and tackled him in his seat.

Harry grunted, but caught the slim redhead effortlessly, "Oh my god, I'm so happy for you, Harry!" She said, her voice very happy indeed. Harry smiled slightly as he patted the girl he considered his 'little sister' since her Second Year, on her head.

"Thank you, Ginny. Though you could have told me that without trying to assault me." Harry said sarcastically. Ginny huffed and pulled back with a pout.

"I see she's been rubbing off on you." She said, though her twitching lips betrayed her mirth. Harry grinned crookedly.

"Oh, she's been rubbing on me alright." He said with a glint in his eyes that he could only get from his Godfather.

As soon as they realized the perverse implications, the people in the room blushed and sputtered. Ginny hit him on the chest before walking back towards the slightly blushing Daniel, "Pervert." She accused. Harry smirked.

"I'm not perverse, I just have a very healthy appreciation of the female form." He quipped, turning to his sputtering mother, "and Mother, Mary McDonald sends her regards." He pulled out a simple wrapped package and gave it to her. Lily was still slightly numb with a shock that her eldest son was already getting married, took it with slightly quivering hands.

James finally managed to collect himself, a testament to all of the interrogations he had conducted, and he focused his hazel eyes on Harry, "I... see. Are you here to invite us?" He asked, inwardly hoping that they had not pushed him far away that he wouldn't even invite them to his wedding.

"I am," Harry replied simply. Lily choked.

"Congratulations, sweetie," Lily said, standing up and spread her arms hesitantly as if she was wondering if he would even be willing to touch her. Harry swallowed thickly.

He had not hugged anyone by his own volition, anyone other than his fiancee, that is. All of those long and lonely years of being introverted 'nerd' with little social life had left a lasting impact on him.

Perhaps some of it was his own fault, but they had not made it easy by doting on their 'famous' one and letting their quiet, shy one into the background and only noticing it when he had done something to prove himself.

Thinking about it would do him no favor now, however. He got up slowly and walked up to his mother, whose identical green eyes brightened at his actions, and he gingerly wrapped his arms around her small frame.

He smiled when he realized just how... small Lily Potter really was. She just came up to his chin, but she seemed content to rest her head on his chest. Though she didn't particularly look old, even if she was in her mid-forties, she still looked like she was in her early to mid-thirties. His father looked the same age, though the second war had left a few greys in his hair.

That didn't stop James from winning the _Hottest Wizard Alive_ twice after he had reached forty, however. Something that Harry had been winning for three years. Sirius was quite jealous for a while.

"Thank you, mother. I would congratulate you on your wedding myself if it wasn't forever ago." Harry said dryly. Way to ruin a tender moment, you prat. He berated himself. His fears were unfounded as she gave a shaky chuckle, as did his father.

"It wasn't forever ago, you brat. It was only twenty-five years ago!" His father protested.

"I rest my case," Harry said with a polite smile.

It was at this moment that the other guests decided to reveal themselves. Molly and Arthur Weasely, who had been invited to the party had stayed behind at the Potters' insistence, as did the rest of their brood. They were greeted to the strange sight of Lily Potter hugging a man who looked like a younger version of James Potter with a different hair-style and beard.

Lily eventually let go of Harry and sniffed. She stood up on her tip-toes and pressed her lips to his forehead, dragging his head downward, as she couldn't reach it.

Harry let go of a breath he hadn't been holding. Well, if _that_ was what he would consider the easy part...

Lily turned to the Weasleys and smiled brightly, "Harry's getting married." She declared. Harry didn't know whether to groan or... well, just be content he supposed. He _had_ wanted to invite the Weasleys, at least out of courtesy, and he _did_ want Bill, Charlie, and the Twins along with Ginny, of course, to attend. But he wasn't so sure how to feel about Arthur, as he didn't really know the man. But he was sure that he doesn't exactly care about the youngest boy nor the mother. He would, in fact, prefer if they didn't attend.

With a surprised look, Molly turned to Harry, "Is that so? Well, allow me to extend my congratulations, young man." She said, though her frown and disapproving eyes roamed over his beard and hair.

"Yes, congratulations, son," James said with a beaming smile, though he was a bit disgruntled that Molly had been the second to congratulate _his_ son. Lily, he could handle, but the way Molly's eyes were roaming over his son's hair and beard was annoying even to _him._

"Thank you, Dad," Harry replied softly. James took the opportunity to hug Harry. He had not been able to hug him for a long time. By the time they had realized what they had, unknowingly, done, it was too late.

His son had grown up.

Harry returned the hug, with little hesitation. While he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he _was_ and always has been seeking the comfort of a parent ever since he was seven. He had projected the image of an aloof and uncaring bad boy, who couldn't give two shits about what anyone thought about him, but in reality, all he had done was hide all of the pain.

Now it was healing. It was a slow process, but it was healing. He had taken his fiancee's advice and he felt the wounds and scars that had been inflicted unknowingly slowly start to heal. He would forever be thankful for the woman.

He would show her his _appreciation_ in spades, later on.

Now, if only that annoying woman would stop giving him the look as if he had done something naughty. Really, Molly Weasley had no sense of privacy.

James pulled away and beamed, he motioned for Harry to sit down on the couch next to Daniel. Bemused, Harry obliged, as Daniel gave him a side-hug and whispered his own congratulations.

Soon, the rest of the Weasleys followed suit, though Ron's face looked like he had swallowed something bitter. Bill gave him a manly hug, as did the twins. Arthur surprised him by giving him a smile and shaking his hand fiercely.

"So, who's the lucky girl?" James hated asking his own son, who was about to get married soon, about who his bride-to-be was. Perhaps now they could undo all of the horrible acts they had committed, even if they didn't know it.

Harry paused, as all the chatter seemed to stop, with everyone's attention focused on him. Now comes the hard part.

"Daphne Greengrass." He replied. It was almost funny how the noise seems to go dead silent as soon as the name was heard.

"Greengrass?" Daniel asked incredulously. Ginny seemed to be pretty surprised as well but didn't seem to mind.

"Greengrass?! A snake?! You're getting married to a _snake?!_" Ronald Weasley spat in distaste, giving Harry an evil glare. Harry merely smiled serenely, ignoring the sputtering of Missus Weasley.

"Not really, last I checked Daphne was one hundred percent human," Harry replied cheekily. The twins and Bill chuckled slightly and even James seemed to smile a bit, as did Lily. Harry relaxed a bit. Perhaps it wouldn't be bad, after all.

"Don't act smart, young man! How could you associate with a Dark Witch?!" The banshee seemed to bellow, as Harry winced slightly.

"Turn the volume down, and I wouldn't call my wife-to-be any... unsavory names if I were you," Harry said mildly, with a hint of warning in his tone. Arthur seemed to say something but the woman interrupted him.

"Don't interrupt me, Arthur! Don't you know that all Greengrassses were supporters of You-Know-Who?!" She demanded as Ronald seemed to agree with her if his nodding head was any indication.

"His name is, excuse me, _was_, Voldemort." Harry corrected and smirked when she flinched. For Merlin's sake, the bastard has been dead for years and even now no one seems to be willing to say his name.

"Regardless," Molly continued, her face a bit pale, "It does not change the fact that you are ruining your parent's good image by marrying that- that _Scalet woman!_ James, perhaps you should check him for any potions or spells-"

"Perhaps," Harry interrupted, his voice cold, "you should consider your facts before spouting out lies. Greengrass's family has always remained neutral, and Daphne had no interest in becoming a Death Eater. She was, in fact, quite against him." Harry said. James nodded in agreement.

"It's true. Cyrus was one of the few suspected Death Eaters who offered Veritaserum testing prove that he isn't one. He had only deigned to remain neutral since he has no desire to endanger his wife or children in the war." He said. Harry gave him a brief smile.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Bill said with a smile.

Molly huffed, "Don't you see? It's all just a ploy! Neutral," She gave a snort, "as if! I bet they are looking for ways to resurrect their Master." She declared, as Harry simply scoffed. Daniel simply raised an eyebrow.

"Daphne was always nice to me the few times we spoke." He offered.

"She's not like the other Slytherins. She was usually alone, or with her sister. Sometimes Tracey would join her, or Zabini and Nott, and neither of them were Death Eaters. Tracey was a Half-Blood whose mother was killed in the war." Ginny said, ignoring her mother's fierce look.

"I can't believe you're supporting him!" Ron accused, glaring at his sister.

"As riveting as this conversation is," Harry interrupted, his voice dripping in sarcasm, "I would like to remind you that it isn't any of your business about who I date or marry. If you don't want to attend the wedding, no one is forcing you to." Harry said, his face was a mix of boredom and amusement.

"Now, see here, young man." Molly began, and Harry's eyebrow twitched at her stern tone, "Just look at yourself, that beard," She huffed, "that hair, and that dressing sense! I realize that you have always been jealous of your brother, but dressing so garishly to stand out! Now, you associate yourself with Death Eaters." She spat, glaring at Harry, whose eyes had turned cold, "Your parents should be so ashamed of you. Now, stop all this nonsense and cancel the engagement and ditch that scarlet woman. Then you will be having a long chat with your family about your choices. You will find a nice woman to court and marry-"

"Utter another word..." Harry muttered furiously.

"...I think it's better to take that bint for questioning, James. I think she's-"

"I think she's the most wonderful woman in the world." Harry interrupted, glaring at her something fierce, "In case you've forgotten, Mrs. Weasley, you are not my mother. You aren't even some aunt figure in my life, so don't you dare pretend to know me." Harry said, his infamous Potter temper getting the better of him, as they all gaped at him, "I know you're probably used to getting what you want from your sons, daughter or husband, but you will find that you won't get any such treatment from me." Harry said flatly, stunning the woman into silence.

Stopping for a moment and ignoring the sputtering woman, he turned to his parents. Lily looked a bit stern and amused at the same time, while James just looked like he was having the time of his life. They had a look on their faces that Harry had not seen in a long time.

Pride.

"I have a mother," Harry said softly, grinning at his mother, whose eyes widened, "And a father." He said looking at James, who grinned, "And the only thing that matters to me is _their_ opinion. I could care less if you attend the wedding or not. Because let me tell you, I would rather die than leave Daphne." He said firmly.

There was silence. A silence that was broken by Lily walking forward and sitting beside him, and grasping his hand. Her eyes looked determined and loving, and Harry felt a bit of his nervousness disappear.

"Do you love her?" She asked. Harry let out a breath and nodded firmly.

"Yes. Absolutely." He replied.

"Does she love you?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with her?" She pressed.

"Without a doubt." He answered.

Lily smiled with watery eyes, "Does she make you happy?" She asked quietly. Her pleading look was something that prevented him from giving a smart ass answer. Harry looked at her with a fond look, before a smile bloomed on his face.

"More than anything." He replied.

Lily chuckled and wiped her eyes, "Then you have my blessing, baby." Lily said softly. Harry's eyes watered for the first time in a long time. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against his mum's.

"Thank you, mum." He said, mentally berating his voice for breaking. It was clearly the last straw for her as she leaped at him wand wrapped her arms tightly against his torso, her body was shaking with silent sobs. Harry wrapped his own arms around her and held on tightly, his own tears making their traitorous ways down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Harry!" Her wailing was slightly muffled by his jacket. Harry pressed the side of his head against the top of her head.

"It's okay, mum. I forgive you." He looked at his father and added, "I forgive both of you." The smile that graced James Potter's face was bright enough to lighten up the world. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around both of them.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Harry," James said with a smile and tears running down his cheeks.

A weight seemed to have lifted off his shoulders. The emotional wound he had suffered due to the years of loneliness seemed to have finally healed.

"I still want to meet this girl, though," Lily said, her voice still muffled, ignoring everyone around them.

"Yep, we want to meet your future daughter-in-law," James said, laughing slightly.

"I'm sure she'll love you." Harry smiled.

**Phew, that was a lot of fluff. **

**I wonder if I should write a story regarding this. Let me know in the reviews. **


End file.
